The White Arrow
by Blueguardian101
Summary: (Arrow A.U) Ever wonder if Oliver took up another sidekick after he took in Roy, well he did. Follow the story of a man who went from street rat to The Savior of Starling City. DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DC COMICS and CW RESPECTIVELY. Takes place after Season 2 then becomes an AU
1. Prologue

The White Arrow

Prologue

My name is Riley Ward and ever since I was little the Arrow has been my hero. I was a kid hunted by a gang and one day they finally caught up with me.

(Flashback)

"There's the kid" one of the gang members said, I was running at my fastest pace trying to shake the gang off my tail but nothing is working, they just keep coming. After I made a wrong turn I ran into a dead end alley, great just great. "Ok kid time to pay for what you stole"One of the gang member said, "I didn't steal anything"I tried to tell them but they just brought out knives and guns. Next thing I know there was two arrows in the wall, one green and one crimson. "Holy shit its the Arrow and the kid"One of the gang members said, next thing I knew two men one wearing green and one wearing crimson came from the rooftops and started taking down the gang in hand to hand combat.

(Flashback ends)

I remember when they asked if I was ok and left i was still in amazement, I was 12 at the time. After that day I trained for four long years with Mercenary Slade Wilson(Deathstroke), Assassin Malcolm Merlyn(Dark Archer), Marksman Floyd Layton(Deadshot), and boxer Ted Grant(Wildcat). With the skills they taught me I revealed myself as the Dark Avenger to the Arrow and Arsenal and saved them from an arms bust gone south, that was the day I joined the team, I was 16 at the time.

But 5 years have past now the team is gone, Oliver and Roy are dead. Felicity and John are presumed dead, and Laurel quit after Ra's killed the others, so now I continue Oliver's crusade and protect the city that has become my home, but I am not 16 anymore and I am no longer the Dark Avenger. I am 21 and I protect Starling as the White Arrow.


	2. Dangerous Game

Chapter One:Dangerous Game

(Riley's POV)

I was working at the computers thinking about the day Oliver asked me to join the team.

(Flashback begins)

I was starting to come to after being injected with a drug, the last thing I remember was saving the Arrow and Arsenal from arm dealers. When I opened my eyes I saw a lot of of equipment including glass cases, medical supplies, training area, and computers. I got up off the ground and saw the Arrow and Arsenal in front of me. "So this is the lair under verdant"I said out loud. "Who are you?"Arsenal asked. I took of my hood and helmet and said "My name is Riley Ward and for four years I have trained under the guidance of Slade Wilson, Malcolm Merlyn, Floyd Lawton, and Ted Grant they all told me about different parts of your team and your lair.", "So you learned fighting from Slade, Sword Fighting from Merlyn, Marksmanship from Lawton, and boxing from Ted"Oliver asked as he pulled off his hood, Roy pulled his off as well and Felicity, Laurel, and John revealed themselves. "Yes I did"I replied as I stood there. "I think with his skills he would make a good member of the team"John said, "No I don't trust him John, with all of the information he has and with his skills he could be a threat"Oliver said. "Let me tell you something Queen, I could have told anyone, hell I had this information for the past four years. But no I thought I owed you that after you saved my life in that ally from that gang when I was 12, when I saw you and Roy i did everything in my power to become like you and stop the people that I was running from for most of my childhood. I think you don't trust me because of my teachers."After I was finished I saw that I had gotten in his face. "You know what I was doing fine on my own, I think I will stay that way"I said as I turned around and made my way towards the exit but as I put my hand on the handle I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Oliver's voice say "You can join, only because my team insisted it and I want to give you proper training so you can use your skills to hurt but not kill.", I turned around to see his hand out waiting for me to shake it, "What do you say kid"he asked then I shook his hand and said "Absolutely". He brought me back towards the others and introduce me properly, after a while John asked me "What's your codename kid?", I smirked and replied "The Dark Avenger".

(Flashback ends)

The ringing of the arrow phone brought me out of my thoughts, I answered it and said "Hello Captain Lance what can I help you with?", "We have a prison breakout can you meet me?" He asked. "Of course, meet me on top of your precinct, I will be there in thirty"I told him as I ended the call. After put down the phone I changed into my white leather jacket with hood, my white gloves, white mask, white boots, white pants, and my white pants. I strapped my quiver on my back and grabbed my bow then I hopped on my bike and make my way to the meeting spot.

(Lance's POV)

I was on the roof of the precinct for fifteen minutes when I heard a voice behind me say "Hello Captain", I turned around to see a man dressed in white standing there. "Hey glad to see you made it, good since we have a big problem but last time I saw you, you were the Dark Avenger what's up with the White"I said, "I am The White Arrow now Captain, white is the symbol of new beginnings" he told me. "Well the situation I have is bigger than you fashion statement, Daniel Brickwell broke out of prison, he wants the arrow dead but since he already is"I told him, "He's coming after me" he said finishing my thought. "Exactly, here is everything we have on him, you might want to stop him first"I said as I handed him a file. He went through the file then he handed back to me and said "Don't worry I will", next thing he did was walk over to the ledge and shot a grappling arrow to the adjacent building. "Where are you going?"I asked him, "To see an informant"he said as he slide down the line.

A.N:So hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the song that went with this chapter was Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down(I do not own the song). I picked the song because what team arrow really is a dangerous game and it goes with the theme of them fighting villains over and over again, the game never end. What the Dark Avenger suit looks like in the flashback is black leather jacket with a hood, a black greek style helmet, black fingerless gloves, black jeans, black combat boot, with a katana strapped on the back and dual deserts eagles holstered on the sides. Please leave your comments~BlueGuardian101


	3. The Informant

Chapter Two:The Informants

(Riley's Informant)

I was outside the side door of the safe house I put the informant in for protection. When he came out I turned on my voice changer, stepped out of the shadows and said "Fox Rothstein, I need information", He jumped back and said "Man two things, first you scared me! Second why would I help you again?, if you don't an arrow will appear in your knee and I will turn you into the gang that I saved you from who by the way are still hunting you", "Fine what do you need?" he asked. "The Brick escaped from prison I need anything you got on him"I told him. "I don't got much man, but I'll let you know when I do", "Fine but if you betray me the gang will be the least of your worries"I said before disappearing into the shadows".

(Timeskip 20 minutes)

I just got off my bike and entered the lair when I heard a voice behind me said "Welcome back Riley", I drawn my bow and pointed it at the person behind. "That's not how you would treat a former teacher, now is it Riley"Malcolm said as he held his hands up and smiled

(Malcolm's POV)

Riley walked back in after changing and asked "What the hell are you doing here Malcolm?", "I came to give you a warning about , he acquired a single dose of Marakue, but he has synthesized it enough so he doesn't get the mental side effects."I told my former pupil. "Why are you telling me this Malcolm?" he asked me. "To make sure you don't give yourself killed"I told him. He chuckled and said "Why don't you help me then?", "Don't worry i intend to, remember he killed my wife"I said. "We can't kill him Malcolm", "I know, but we can make him bleed"I said as I walked to the door. "Where are you going?"he asked, "To go back to being dead"I told him as I left.

(Riley's POV)

When Malcolm left I went over to the computers to look at the other investigation i had going on. After Oliver and Roy's bodies turned up I was stricken by grief that I believed Diggle and Felicity were dead too but I after a while I believed they didn't since there bodies never showed up so I started to look for any signs of them but no luck so far. After a while I my eyes started to shut so I check the time I saw it was 4am, I got up and changed into some gray sweatpants and a white shirt. Next thing I did was lay on a cot in the lair and laid on it hoping for a good sleep then I closed my eyes.

A.N:Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. The song is By the Way By Theory Of A Deadman(I don't own the song). I picked the song because of the title and the idea if the chapter. If you are wondering what Riley looks like he is 6'2", 200 lbs, muscular, black hair, and brown eyes. He is also Caucasian. I should have chapter three up tomorrow. Peace~BlueGuardian101.


	4. Anger Unleashed

Chapter Three:Anger Unleashed

(Riley's POV)

I was sleeping well until my phone starting ringing causing my to wake up, I grabbed my phone off the floor and answered it while laying down "Hello"I said as I rubbed my eyes. "Hello Riley it's Ray, I was wondering if we could meet?"he asked. I look at my phone and see it was 5am, "Where are we going to meet at this hour Palmer?", "On top of Palmer tech, wear your suit"he said as he ended the call. So I got up and changed into my White Arrow suit and grabbed my bow and quiver then I hopped onto my bike and headed out.

(Ray's POV)

I was wearing the A.T.O.M suit waiting for Riley to show up. "I am here Palmer now what do you want"Riley said behind me, so I turned around and responded with "To make sure you are not on the wrong side of the law", "You know I am not Palmer"he said as he tightened his grip on his bow. "Say that to the past Riley"I said as I prepared the suits weapons, "Say it to the present Ray"he said as he drew back an arrow. "You may have changed Riley, but what is stopping you from going back' I said as I charged up the gauntlet blasters, "Myself" he said as he released the bowstring the arrow flying towards me. I dodged it and sent a blast his way which he dodged and took cover, I started scanning for him and then I felt a arrow pierce my armor.

I turned around seeing him standing there hold a remote, "Planning on blowing me up Riley?, that will just prove I was right"I said as he pressed a button on the remote and then my suit started to shut down. "No Ray, I am planning on shutting you down" He said as he came over and kicked me onto the ground then he zipped line off the building. I managed to get my suit off then I walked over to where he zipped line off to as I check the hard drive on my helmet seeing it was fried, "Good job there Ward, I guess you have changed."

(Riley's POV)

After I got back to the lair I saw Thea was there sitting in Felicity's old chair,"Glad to see you are back"Thea said as she got up from her chair and hugged me. I hugged her back and took off my hood and mask "Thea what brings you here?"I asked as I put my bow in the glass case. "Malcolm told me Brickwell broke out of Prison, so I came to see if you needed my help"She explained as I came back out of the makeshift bathroom in street clothes and put my suit back in its glass case. "Well I know Malcolm trained you but I need some eyes and ears down here, for the time being"I said and I turned around and leaned against the desk. "Ok, sounds good. But I need to get settled first, so I will see you later"She said as she hugged me again. I hugged her back and said "Bye Speedy", "See ya later Hero"She said as she left. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7 am so I went upstairs and headed to my bike as my phone started to ring.

"Hello"I said as I answered it, "Hey Riley it's Barry. Care to meet up somewhere in Starling?"Barry asked as I started my bike "Yeah meet me at Big Belly Burger"I said as I turned my bluetooth on and put my helmet on and took off. "Meet you there"He said as I heard him run then the call ended, I had a smile on my face as I went to go meet up with my best friend.


	5. Lighting Help

Chapter Four:Lighting Help

(Barry's POV)

I was sitting down in a booth sipping a coke as Riley walked in and sat down across from me and said "I am literally only 10 minutes away from here and you still manage to beat me Allen, I see why they call you the Scarlet Speedster", "And I hear they were calling you The Angel Archer because you wear white these days"I told him with a smirk on my face. "So what brings you out to my neck of the woods Barry?"he asked as the waitress brought him his tea, "Is it wrong to come and catch up with my best friend"I said jokingly. "No I guess not, so how are things in Central City?"Riley asked with a smile, "It's good, stopping metahumans, saving the day, and seeing someone new"I said then I started to drink my coke.

"Is it Caitlin Snow?"He asked with a smirk sipping his tea as I almost choke on my drink, "How did you already figure it out?"I asked with a raise eyebrow. "Come on I was taught by Bruce and Merlyn, I knew when you two went on your first date"Riley said chuckling, "Ok two things. First thing, ok creepy. Second thing, figured as much"I said rolling my eyes at the second reason. "But I am happy for you Barry, it's good you are able to find someone especially after all that has happened with Zoom and Earth Two"Riley said as messed with a black platinum ring on his right ring finger.

"Yeah which speaking of which, I heard some news about Brickwell"I told him. "What have you heard?" "He's been trying to build up his gang so he could come after you"I said with a worried look. "Well let him come, not my first rodeo"he said then took a sip of his tea. "But this will be your first rodeo against an gang without backup"I reminded him, "That is true, but who says I don't have allies"He said with a crooked smile. "Let me guess,other vigilantes", "Yep"He replied back then both of our phone started to ring. We both picked ours up, after my conversation with Joe I hanged up the phone and Riley was already done with his conversation. "I got to go, they is a crime that needs to be solved"I said getting up and started to walk outside, after Riley paid for us he walked out behind me and said "Laurel says she is with someone who wants to talk with me".

"Well I will see ya, let me know if you need my help"I said as I watched him get on his bike and put his helmet on, "See ya Speedster"He said as he rode off. "See ya Archer"I said as I took off back towards Central City


	6. Meeting with a Demon

Chapter Five:Meeting with a demon

(Riley's POV)

After my meeting with Barry I rode over to Laurel's apartment on my bike. I shortly arrived and stopped the bike then I killed the engine, I got off the bike and took off my helmet then I walked up to Laurel's apartment. When I got to her front door I saw it was open so I drew the gun I had hidden in my jacket, I entered the apartment on alert just in case of an attacker. I look around for Laurel to make sure she is okay, "Don't worry she is safe, she left before you got here"I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around and I found myself pointing the end of the pistol at Ra's Al Ghul, The Demon's Head.

"What do you want Ra's?"I asked him as I kept my finger on the trigger just in case he tried anything. He held his hands showing he was unarmed, "I know about your moral code, you won't shoot an unarmed man"He said smirking. I lower the gun put kept it out, "I will ask you again Ra's, what do you want?", "I just want to show you a sign of good faith , John Diggle and Felicity Smoak are alive. I have kept them in my care until I felt the need to use them"Ra's said as he lowered his hands. "You mean until you could use them as blackmail"I said as I looked him in the eyes "The only reason you are telling me this is because you want something in return and I have a pretty good guess to what it is.", "Yes indeed I do want something, Oliver did not accept my offer but I am making you the same one, I want you to become my heir."He said as he put his hands behind his back. "And I will give you the same answer Oliver gave you, no way in hell am I going to become you heir Ra's"I told him as I started to walk out the door "Well then I will still tell you where John Diggle is but if you rescue him you will find my men there and if you attack them it will be a sign of war "Ra's told me before I walked out "Well then Ra's if it is a war you want, you're are going to get one"I told him as I walked out.

(Ra's Al Ghul)

I just arrived back to Nanda Parbat from Starling. I have to say is a stubborn one but I will soon break him. I make my way down to the cells stopping at one with someone chained to the floor. "Well it seems you were right about our young friend, he would not take my offer"I said as I saw the blonde look up. "I told you so, he's like Oliver. Too stubborn and smart"She said. "Oh but I will soon break him, and you are going to be the tool I use to do so"I told her. "I rather go to hell then be a card for you to play against him", "Oh but you are already there"I said as I walked back up to where the Lazarus Pit was. "It seems our mutual enemy wants to go to war, I suggest you bring him down before I do "I said as a man in a suit turned to face me. "Oh don't worry, I planned on it"He said smiling. Now let's see if will take my offer.


	7. A soldier's rescue

Chapter 6: A soldier's rescue

(Riley's POV)

I got off my bike and went through the side door into the lair, after I entered I made my way towards the glass case that my suit was in. Once I was changed I grabbed my quiver and strapped it to my back then grabbed my bow. As I walked towards the side I put on my mask then put my hood up, after I exited the lair I got into the van and turned it on then made my way towards the warehouse Ra's told me about. On the way there my phone started to ring, I answered it "Arrow".

"Hey it's Rothstein I got some info on Brickwell. He's recruiting some members from both Starling and Central."Fox told me

"Any reason he's recruiting from Central?"I asked him

"My guess is he's upgrading to metahumans"He said

"Alright, let me know when you get any more information on him"I said before ending the call then dialed a new number.

"Thank you for calling the vigilante hotline, how can we help your vigilante needs?"The man on the phone asked after he answered.

"I got some information The Flash needs to hear. Can you put me through to him Cisco?"I asked him

"He's a little busy dealing with a teleporting meta, I'll be happy to relay a message."Cisco said

"Tell him that Brickwell is most likely recruiting metahumans from Central City. Just keep a ear out"I told him as I pulled up to the warehouse.

"How did you come by this information Ward?"He asked me

"Just pass along the message Cisco"I said then ended the call. I got out of the van with my bow and made my way towards the side of the building. After I reached the side of it I nocked my grappling arrow then released it hooking on the the roof of the building propelling me to the top.

After I got to the roof I looked down through a skylight to see Diggle below me, I looked around him to see if I could see anyone else but knowing the league they're waiting in places I can't see from up here. I kneel down and carefully set my bow down next to me looking at the skylight to see if it opens. After finding a latch I slowly open the skylight so it doesn't make any noise, once I get it open I grab my bow and another grappling arrow. After hooked it on the side of the skylight and slowly began to lower myself down to Diggle. After my feet hit the ground I attach the arrow from my bow then walk over to Diggle. I take a bolt off of my arm and start to cut the ropes binding him. "John it's me Riley, I'm here to save you".

"About time you showed up man"Diggle said as he got up from the chair rubbing his wrist

"Ra's told me that you and Felicity were still alive but I'm guessing he still has Felicity so, but we'll catch up later right now I am guessing there are league members watching us right now"I said as I handed him a pistol I had for him.

"Yeah you're right"He said while cocking the gun. We turned around to see 10 League of Assassins members surrounding us. I smiled as we made our stand.

(Timeskip 30 mins)

"Well that was fun"I said as I got in the passenger's seat and Diggle got in the driver's seat

"Still got the lair under verdant?"Diggle asked as he pulled out of the warehouse

"Yeah"I told him as he started to make his way there

"Thanks for getting me out man"He said as we made our way down the road

"Well I'm going to need your help John. I think we just started a war in Starling"I said as I looked outside the window as we drove

(Ra's Al Ghul POV)

"Master we just got word from Starling City. The White Arrow freed John Diggle and attacked our men"A League member said

"So war it is Mr. Ward"Ra's said as he smirked looking at the lazarus pit


End file.
